


Day 17: Seduction

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [17]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Attempted Seduction, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Spit As Lube, Winn needs to buy some damn lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Winn really hadn’t intended the night to go like this. But then the shots came and they got talking and confessions were made. Inviting Brainy out for beers and wings was the best idea ever.





	Day 17: Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> So I had to write Winn and Brainy for this one. I had to. I love them both so much and the lack of winndox content makes me sad. So I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> For anyone that's interested, feel free to join the [Dox Shippers Unite](https://discord.gg/usg2Xh) discord server <3

“You’ve seriously never had beer before? Not once? As in ever? Man, the future sounds boooriiiing.” Winn teased as he guided Brainy into the Alien & Ally only bar.

“I’m a twelfth level intellect, why would I spend my time being inebriated when I could put my mind to better use.” Brainy countered, giving the place a skeptical look. It wasn’t exactly what he had expected. Cleaner. A livelier mix of species. But still dim and a bit questionable in general appearance.

“Well, you’re getting the full 21st-century experience tonight, my friend. Beer, peanuts, popcorn. OH! Wings. We need chicken wings! Maybe some shots.” Winn began to ramble, excitement clear on his face as he wrapped an arm around Brainy’s shoulders to better guide him around the few clusters of people and up the bar. “Brainy, there are endless possibilities to what we can do tonight. So where do you want to start?”

Taking a moment to consider the multitude of options that came to mind, Brainy go with the option most likely to end well. “You decide. This is your element, I’ll trust your guidance here.” He said with a nod.

Winn grinned that broad, goofy, smile of his before turning to the bartender and ordering a round of beers, shots, and wings.

They found a booth in one of the quieter corners and settled in with their first beers a few moments later. Halfway through their second beers the wings and shots had arrived at the table, and Winn quickly moved to sit beside Brainy, sleeves rolled up and a look of total seriousness on his face as he went on to demonstrate how to properly eat the barbecue sauce covered morsels and down the shots.

“I’m starting to see why this is a popular activity.” Brainy commented after downing his fourth shot.

Winn laughed, reaching out to wipe a smudge of sauce from the Coluans cheek with his thumb. “You know, you can turn your image inducer off. This is a safe place. You can be yourself here.” He said, smile a bit dopey as he looked over the tan skin that seemed to almost suit those soft brown eyes better than the silvery blue hidden underneath that he was so used to seeing.  

Brainy snorted at the comment, watching a bit transfixed as Winn brought his thumb to his mouth and proceeded to lick the sauce he’d wiped from Brainy’s cheek from it. “Honestly, I had forgotten it was on.” He admitted, tone giving away that he was distracted. Mind going through the different things Winn could also do with his tongue; and more specifically that Winn could do to him with his tongue. That line of thought was unexpected. He didn’t realize there was a blush starting to color his cheeks.

Winn, however, did, and smiled wider before sliding closer in their shared seat and wrapping an arm around the other man’s shoulders. He leaned into his side a bit as he spoke. “So, I was just wondering, is there any other things you’d like to do tonight?” He asked, head tilted so his lips were close to Brainy’s ear, his warm breath ghosting over the Coluans skin. “Maybe we could go back to my place? Have another drink? See what happens?”

Unable to help the shiver that ran through him, Brainy turned his head to face Winn, having to tilt it back a little to make eye contact and have room to speak. “Are you trying to seduce me?” He asked, one eyebrow raised.

“No, well… Yes…” Winn conceded quickly, pulling back a bit but leaving his arm around the other. “I can stop…”

“Was this your plan when you invited me out for the evening?” Brainy asked, mind already running through different scenarios and calculations.

“No, it became the plan two shots ago when we overheard that group talking about sexuality and you let slip that you were omnisexual and liked humans, despite our inferior intellect levels. I was totally prepared to suffer silently through my attraction to you before that.” Winn admitted, starting to fully pull away now.

“Oh, well…” Taking a moment to adjust his calculations based on the new information, he nodded before speaking again, making Winn pause in his retreat. ”Please, continue then.” Brainy said with another nod before reaching to take another shot from the tray in the middle of the table. He knocked it back before replacing the small glass and turning to face Winn again.

“Wait, really?” Winn asked, a look of confusion overtaking his features.

Brainy gave a small smile. “Yes, really. I calculate only a 4% chance that this will end badly. And I am attracted to you as well. So, please continue.”

“Oh, well, in that case, I guess I’d be a fool not to.” Winn couldn’t help but tease before settling back into place with his arm back around Brainy’s shoulder, bringing his free hands up to gently cup the Coluans cheek. He leaned in, head tilted to the side slightly as he brought their lips together.

The kiss started off soft, a slight tingle forming on Winn’s lips and spreading all over his body. He liked it. Like static building on his skin but there was no threat of a painful shock. He hummed contently into the kiss, coaxing Brainy into opening his mouth as he began to kiss back, the tingly feeling growing stronger as their tongues met.

They parted a moment later, Winn breaking into a smile at the slightly dazed look Brainy gave him as they both opened their eyes.

“So, my place?” Winn asked, letting his lips brush Brainy’s in a teasing, short kiss before he pulled away and grabbed his last shot to down.

Brainy just nodded and took Winn’s hand as the other man stood up and pulled him up to lead them both out of the bar quickly. They had walked to there from the DEO, and it wasn’t that far to Winn’s apartment thankfully.

They walked at a brisk pace, Winn’s fingers laced with Brainy’s. He liked the feel of it. Just like he’d liked the kiss. He’d always enjoyed kissing. He just often had a hard time focusing on it rather than the multitude of other things running through his mind at the same time.

The alcohol they’d drank was having more of an effect on him than Brainy had initially thought because the next thing he knew they were inside Winn’s apartment building. They stepped into the elevator and the moment the doors slid closed Winn was there with a hand on Brainy’s chest.

He pushed the Coluan against the elevator wall, leaning into him as he brought their lips together again. Hands moving to his waist, fingertips slipping under fabric and teasing at the skin hidden under the edges of the shirt Brainy wore. Brainy let out a moan at the first swipe of Winn’s tongue against his own. The sound going straight to Winn’s cock. He couldn’t help but grind his hips against the other mans.

Brainy let his hands settle on Winn’s hips a moment before trailing them upward, following the lines of his sides up to his ribs before moving around to his back. He pulled him closer, gasped into the kiss when the other man rocked his hips again. He could feel himself starting to grow hard from their movements, excitement buzzing through his veins now.

They broke apart when the elevator doors slid open with a ding. Winn smiling as he moved backward, keeping his hands on Brainy’s hips as he pulled him along. He leaned in, still moving the both of them towards the door of his apartment. He nipped at the others bottom lip, then kissed it lightly when Brainy let a small whimper out.

It only took a moment to get into the apartment, and once they were Winn found himself being the one pushed against a wall. Brainy had both hands on his face as he leaned into him, their bodies pressing together tightly. The touch of his lips made Winn’s tingle again, and he huffed a little laugh at it, making the Coluan pull away enough to look him in the eyes and give a look of confusion.

“It feels like static discharge when we kiss.” He explained before bridging the small gap between them and nipping at Brainy’s lower lip again. “It tingles, in a good way. I like it.” He said, tongue flicking out to lick where he had bit before.

“Oh.” Brainy said in a breath before letting one hand slide down to rest on Winn’s chest while the other slipped around to bury fingers in his hair. He brought their lips together again, taking his time in exploring Winn’s mouth with his tongue. He shifted so one leg was pressing between Winn’s, giving a bit of a better angle for the both of them as he began to rock his own hips, making the both of them gasp.

Winn whimpered and moaned into the kiss, hands moving to grip Brainy’s hips as they moved together at a slow, torturous little dance. He let his hands slip up under the other’s shirt after a moment, finding warm skin.

A shiver ran up Brainy’s spine at the contact; he needed more. He broke the kiss, lips training along Winn’s jaw until he reached his ear. He kissed just below it, enjoying the little shiver he got in response. He took his time kissing and sucking little marks there as he slid his hands down and began to unbutton Winn’s shirt.

Winn’s head hit the wall behind him with a small thud, another soft moan escaping him as the Coluan marked up his neck. He was never very vocal when getting hickeys before, but Brainy was finding all the right spots to suck and nip and kiss. He was glad his shirt was being removed now because he was starting to feel too hot. And more than that he needed to feel skin on skin. Needed to feel Brainy against him, really against him, without these layers keeping them apart.

Brainy stepped back when he got the last button of Winn’s shirt undone, hands sliding up to push the garment from his shoulders and leave him bare from the waist up once it had slid free and fell to the floor. He went to reach for Winn again but found himself being pushed back.

“Nuh-uh. Bedroom. Now.” Winn chided, a little breathless as he pushed the both of them towards the darkened doorway at the end of the little hall that branched off from his living room.

Brainy nodded, hands dropping to the hem of his own shirt and beginning to pull it up. He didn’t want to wait for Winn, he wanted the both of them naked, now. So, he continued to walk backward, trusting Winn to guide him as he pulled the long-sleeved garment over his head before tossing to land in the hall somewhere.  

As soon at the shirt was gone Winn surged forward and wrapped his arms around Brainy’s torso, pulling him close while continuing to maneuver him back as their lips met again. He couldn’t get enough; the Coluan knew how to kiss. Moving his tongue perfectly with Winn’s, swirling and dancing together in a way that made him dizzy. That paired with the pleasant static tingle was driving him mad.

A moment later Brainy’s legs bumped the frame of Winn’s bed, and the human let go as Brainy fell back with a surprised little gasp. He blinked into the darkness, which was quickly illuminated by Winn turning on a lamp on the nightstand.  

The human kicked off his shoes as his hands worked to unhook his belt. He let his pants drop to the floor, leaving his boxers briefs. A moment later he was climbing over Brainy, coming to settle between his legs and lay so they were chest to chest. He brought a hand up to stroke the others cheek, kissing him a bit softer this time before speaking. “Turn off the image inducer. I wanna see the real you.”  

A small shudder ran through Brainy at those words. He nodded, one hand going to rest on Winn’s side while the other came up to tap the control node on his forehead. There was a shimmer of light as the false image faded, and the Coluan was left bare in his natural skin. Silvery-blue flushing a faint purple where the tan skin of the illusion had shown a pink blush before.

Winn licked his lips, taking a moment to lift up onto his elbows and take in the sight before him. “I gotta say it, the illusion is hot, but I liked the real you much better.”

Brainy huffed a laugh at that. “Thank you. Now may we continue?” he asked, bucking his hips up to make the two of them grind together again. He wasn’t really used to being complimented on his appearance, and while it was nice, he was far more interested in other things than talking right now.  

Winn groaned at the bit of wonderful friction that caused against his cock, eyes closing a moment and mouth falling open. When he opened his eyes again, he smirked before leaning in and kissing the other again. It was a brief kiss, a tease of one before he started to kiss his way down Brainy’s neck and chest.

Brainy huffed in frustration, then gasped at the feel of those lips moving down his body. He arched into the feeling, moaning when Winn’s tongue flicked out to tease a nipple. He didn’t linger there, moving to give the other a lick as well before he moved along.

It didn’t take long to reach the edge of the pants Brainy wore and find the well-hidden zipper. He couldn’t help the grin that spread on his face as he palmed Brainy through the thick material, making him writhe a little and rock into the touch, then started to pull them down.

Winn wasn’t at all surprised by the blue skin he uncovered, or to find that his anatomy was basically human. He’d done his reading while on the Legion Cruiser. He had learned all about as many species as he could. And you bet your ass he made a point of reading every detail about the Coluan race there was.

He was, however, a little surprised to not find any underwear under the tight pants Brainy wore, but he resisted the urge to comment. More interested in wrapping his lips around the head of Brainy’s cock and sucking at it lightly as soon as it was freed from its confines. He resisted the urge to smile at the moan it pulled from the other man. He swirled his tongue around the head a few times before releasing it and moving to finish taking off the other man’s pants and boots, which he tossed to the floor unceremoniously.

Once the clothing was gone Winn leaned down again, one hand coming to rest on the Coluans hip while the other stroked his cock a few times. He watched the way the other man twitched and gasped a moment before leaning in and taking the head in his mouth again. He sucked at it, swirling his tongue a few times before moving down, taking as much of him in as he could before starting a slow pace.

Brainy’s hands found their way to Winn’s hair then, tangling in the short brown locks as he reveled in the feel of wet heat that was slowly driving him mad. He lifted his head enough to watch, Winn catching his eye and winking at him before moving his head down further, taking his cock deep into his throat and swallowing around it.

The moan that left Brainy’s throat at that was beautiful. It made Winn’s cock throb, begging for attention. He came off the other man’s cock then, giving the head a final lick before he pulled out of the Coluans hold and moved to stand. He shucked off his underwear, not missing the way Brainy bit his lip as Winn licked his own hand then stroked his cock, slicking it up a little.

He crawled on top of the Coluan then, one hand moving to hold both of their cocks as the other braced him above the other. “I don’t have any lube, sorry.” he said with a whimper as Brainy bucked his hips, making their cocks slide together, the saliva easing the movements.

“You don’t usually have sex with other men?” Brainy questioned, a little surprised. Winn clearly knew what he was doing. And based on his confidence and other factors it was highly likely Brainy wasn’t his first.

Huffing a laugh, Winn gave Brainy a quick kiss and started to move his hand, stroking the both of them. “I do,” he started, eyes slipping closed as they both started to thrust into his grip. “I don’t usually take them home, they take me home. And it’s been a while, to be honest.” He explained, voice a bit strained as he started to stoke the both of them a bit faster, hand holding a bit tighter.

Brainy nodded his understanding, hands coming up to tangle in Winn’s hair again as he pulled him down into a heated kiss. Their bodies growing slick with sweat as they moved together.

They got lost in each other, the press of warm skin on warm skin, the taste of each other, the sound of the others gasps and moans. It was all getting to be too much. Both men approaching their ends fast.

Brainy came first, body arching up against Winn’s. Winn followed a moment later, hand working fast to stroke them both through it. When they were both done he rolled off of the Coluan, the both of them too warm and spent to move any time soon.

“What are the odds of you staying the night and being up for another round?” Winn asked, turning his head enough to study the Coluans face as he thought.

“That depends.” Brainy said after a few moments silence.

“On?”

“Two things. Can we shower first, and would you be willing to go to the store we passed on the corner to buy lube?” He asked, rolling onto his side and propping himself up on an elbow so he was looking down at Winn now.

Winn grinned at that. “Yes and yes.” he said, pushing up onto his elbows as well and kissing the Coluan, humming happily at the tingling sensation he got from their lips touching. “Come on, let’s go get washed up.” he said as they parted.

Brainy huffed a laugh and let himself be dragged to standing and led to the humans bathroom. The rest of the night went well. So well that Brainy found excuses to go home with Winn almost every night after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
